Wheel of the World A Sakura song fic
by CheroChero
Summary: A song fic about the life and love of Sakura. Song is "Wheel of the World" by Carrie Underwood.


Love goes out, out like a light  
Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore  
Just when you think it's lost in the rain  
It comes back knocking at your door

It had been years since Sasuke left the Leaf Village and broke Sakura's heart. She never thought she could love again until one day when Naruto asked her out and she said yes.

They had a wonderful date and Sakura realized that she was starting to fall for Naruto.  
Naruto and Sakura dated for three years after that getting closer and closer each date they went on.

It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around

One night Naruto joined Sakura's family for dinner. They ate and talked about the village, missions and how everyone was. After dessert Naruto cleared his throat and stood up out of his chair.

"I have an announcement I would like to make."

All eyes turned on him as he walked over to Sakura. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a small diamond ring.

"Haruno Sakura? Would you be my wife?"

"Oh Naruto!" she cried then turned to her smiling parents, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course. He was very gentlemen like asking our permission to marry you." her father said.

"_Naruto gentlemen like?"_ she thought.

"So? What do you say Sakura-chan?"

A large grin spread across her face.

"Yes!"

The next few months were full of planning. What food would they serve? Naruto choose ramen and Sakura finally accepted that because Ichiraku's was offering to cater for free, since Naruto is their favorite customer. Who would provide flowers? That one was easy, Ino who Sakura choose as her Maid of Honor offered the flowers from her family shop at half price.

So, the day of the wedding had finally arrived and the whole village was there, since everyone had some connection to Naruto. Even people who aren't from the village came, Gaara and his siblings and many people Naruto and Sakura helped on missions.

Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"Naruto and Sakura? I never thought they would get together. " he told Iruka.

"I agree. They always seemed too different."

As Sakura and Naruto stood at the front of the crowd waiting for the preacher to get started. There was one person Sakura was disappointed about not being there. It was her first love, Sasuke, she had hoped maybe he would come, but no.

There was only one person Naruto wished could have been there, Jiraiya. The father like figure that he lost many years ago.

The wedding finished smoothly and no one complained about eating ramen. People teased Naruto, but that was expected.

God put us here on this carnival ride  
We close our eyes  
Never knowing where it will take us next  
Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath

It had been a few years since Sakura had become Uzumaki Sakura and they were the happiest years of her life. Currently Sakura was at the hospital, and just finished giving birth to her first child. A little girl, who they named Nami.

A few weeks later Naruto got word that Uchiha Sasuke, had been killed in battle. This struck like a hard blow to the stomach. Naruto and Sakura were both very sad at the loss of their former teammate.

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down

A few months later Tsunade has announced her retirement and had given the role as Hokage to Naruto! Naruto was so happy and Sakura was very proud of Naruto. Everyone in the village was so happy and proud of Naruto and knew he would be a great, if not the best Hokage.

It's the wheel of the world

I don't know what it is  
I'm flying high  
Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down  
Life keeps on moving anyway

A year went by and nothing life changing had happened to Sakura. Until one night Nami became very sick. Sakura rushed her to the medical corp, begging them to help her. They thought that nothing could save Nami, but Sakura wasn't giving up. She torn through all the medical books reading everything that might help her. After many hours she found it and Nami was saved. After that day Sakura was grateful for everything she had.

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

And around  
And around

It's the wheel of the world turning around

Nami grew into a lovely little girl and was sooo excited because she was starting at the ninja academy that day. Sakura and Naruto knew their daughter was going to do great and she did. She wasn't at the top of the class, like Sakura was, but she wasn't at the bottom like Naruto was.

It can open your heart  
It can break you apart  
And it never even slows down

Yes, Sakura had a wonderful life. She had a great husband, a wonderful daughter, but there was something missing in her heart, that could never be filled. That was the loss of her first love and her beloved teammate. She didn't think anything would ever fill that hole.

It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around

Eventually Sakura forgot about Sasuke and went on with her life without dwelling on the past and what could have been.


End file.
